


xi. that night is the first time he prays to her

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Every sailor loves the sea.





	xi. that night is the first time he prays to her

One.

He is not born to pirates, nor to navy men, but to normal gods-fearing people in the country surrounded by rolling hills and few storms.

Two.

The first time he sees the sea is the same as the first time he is caught in a storm. The waves devour his father and his wares and David is only enthralled.

Three.

There has been talk of the Locker for as long as there have been men sailing the seas. There are many afters for many gods and the Locker is but one.

Four.

Every sailor, pirate or free man, every last one falls in love with the sea.

Five.

Davy stays with the ship when it comes to port. Someone has to.

Six.

The sea is too free to need gods controlling her. Some of the crew leave offerings to Calypso. Davy is not one of them.

Seven.

_Tell me, do you fear death?_

Eight.

He fears sometimes that he will have to leave the sea.

Nine.

Every sailor, whether free or tied to the crown, falls in love with the sea.

Ten.

With David, the sea falls back.


End file.
